These Simple Moments
by KateGoldsworthy13
Summary: Eli and Clare are truly in love.  They have finished cleaning Eli's room, and they decided to celebrate.  Those simple moments are the greatest parts of their relationship.  PURE FLUFF.  Sucky summary, I know. RATED M... Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, so this is my first story. I don't know if it's good or not- it's up to you to find out;). The whole story will probably be pretty long. Enjoy =D**

**Clare's Pov**

"There," I said, throwing away the last stack of papers. "We're finally done!" I leaned towards Eli and kissed him softly on the lips.

He pouted when I pulled away. "Hey, we finally finished cleaning this pigsty of a room. Shouldn't i get a congratulatory kiss for as long as I want?"

"Sure. I'm really proud of you, Eli."

"I know." He smirked before he kissed me. I kissed him back, never wanting him to stop.

Eli suffered from a condition called Compulsive Hoarding. Ever since his ex-girlfriend, Julia, passed away, he couldn't throw anything away. He was afraid that she would forget her. Over time, his room slowly filled with useless stuff, making his room uninhabitable. I was willing to help him, when he was ready. It took us two months to clean up everything, but we were finally done. And now I was able to stay at Hotel Eli whenever I wanted.

Of course, I wasn't ready to... you know... _go all the way_ with him, but I was excited to stay over at his house. My parents really didn't care about my virtues- heck, they don't care about me at all anymore. But I was perfectly okay with that. My purity ring wasn't on my finger anymore (it was on Eli's) because I knew that eventually I would be ready. But for now, Eli and I were happy the way things were now.

He deepened the kiss, wanting more, and I happpily obliged. He pulled me over to his now clean bed, and laid on top of me. I bit his bottom lip, knowing his weak spots. He groaned, and i smiled into the kiss. His pleasure turned me on, and I grabbed his soft, black hair in my hands and pulled him closer, wanting more.

He broke our kiss, but his lips never left my body, and they trailed down my jaw, reaching my neck. He nibbled softly on my skin, making me moan. He knew about my vampire fetish, and used that to his advantage. He bit down harder, probably leaving a mark. I didn't care, though.

This was usually as far as we went, but this time was different. I wanted more.

I pulled him back to my lips, and my hand trailed up his shirt. He knew what I wanted, and quickly pulled off his black Dead Hand t-shirt. He resumed kissing me, and I rolled him over, so that I was now on top. I started to grind my hips into his, feeling his arousal. He stared at me with his deep green eyes, and said, "Are you sure you want to go farther?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I said. "But only if you want to..." I said with uncertainty.

"Of course i do." He said and then crushed his lips to mine. His tongue grazed my lip, wanting entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth, and our tongues wrestled for dominance. I started to kiss his neck, and I bit down on his collarbone, hard. He groaned with pleasure. I started to grind my hips into his again, and Eli looked to me for permission to continue. I nodded, and he lifted his hips to meet mine. His hands started to slide up my shirt, pulling it up with him. I lifted my arms so he could take my shirt off, and he threw the shirt on the floor next to his.

He looked at my partially exposed body with a look of pure lust in his emerald eyes. I started to feel self-concious, and began to cover my chest with my hands. He started to grope my breasts through my simple white bra, and I moaned, "ELIIIII..." I had never felt so aroused. There was this weird feeling in my abdomen, like lava, boiling hot. And I liked it.

"You can take off my bra, you know," I said, my heart racing.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I could tell he hoped I would say yes.

"I've never been so sure in my life," I said. "Let's keep our pants on for now, though."

"That's fine," he said. His eyes were darker than I had ever seen them.

"Okay, but let's go slow. I've never done this before, and I'm nervous" I said, blushing.

"Don't worry, Clare. I'll take care of you." And with that, in one swift motion, my bra was on the floor.

My heart raced faster than I ever thought was posssible. He looked at my partially exposed body with a look of pure lust in his emerald eyes. I started to feel self-concious, and began to cover my chest with my hands.

"No, don't." He said, removing my hands from my chest. "Clare, I love your body. It's too beautiful to hide."

I blushed and gave him a small smile. He teased my nipple with one hand and ran his fingers through my hair with the other. He sucked on my other nipple, and I moaned and raked my nails down his chest. He sure was good with his hands.

I brought his lips back to mine, and our tongues wrestled while I continued to grind my hips into his. He groaned and started to kiss hungrily down my neck, stopping at my collarbone. He sucked on it while I called his name. I moved my hips faster against his, our chests flush against each other. Eli started to move his lips back to mine, and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled away.

I pouted. "We didn't have to stop just yet..."

"Clare, you said yourself that this was as far as you wanted to go for now. If we kept going, I wouldn't be able to restrain myself. We had to stop before we went any further."

"So what you're saying is, you didn't want to go further with me? Was I really that bad at it?" I looked down nervously.

"What? That's not true, Blue Eyes. That was... amazing. But I knew that if we kept going, our pants would be off right now. I'm trying to go slow for you. I... I love you, Clare." He said. He was looking down, but i could tell he was blushing.

I cupped his face with my hands, pulling him up to face me. "Thank you... for being so respectful of my needs. That's what I love about you. I know you've... gone farther with Julia," He winced at her name, and I kissed his forehead. "But you're willing to go slow with me. And I love you too, Eli."

He gave me a warm smile and looked deep into my eyes. "Thank you. Now, it's getting late. I really don't want you to leave. And it is a Friday... do you want to spend the night with me?" The hopeful, loving look he gave me made my heart melt.

"I would love to." I said. "But I think I might need some PJs."

"You can borrow my clothes." He said, kissing my forehead then walking over to his dresser.

"I hope you don't mind wearing a Dead Hand t-shirt." he tossed me the shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants.

"Oh, I don't care. It smells like you," I hugged the shirt, and he smirked at me.

"Now, normally I would find your statement kind of creepy, but since you said it, it's cute." He smiled warmly at me before pulling off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare, Eli was just so perfect.

"Staring isn't nice, Edwards." He said, smirking. I blushed a deep red and looked down. I started to pull off my shirt and bra, and it was him this time that stared. I threw a pillow at him.

"A bit hypocritical, are we, Eli?" I said.

"Not at all. You're too gorgeous, I can't help but stare."

"You're just saying that," I said while I pulled on the t-shirt.

"No, I'm not. I love you, Clare. I love your body, too. You're perfect." he pulled on his black sweat pants.

I blushed... again. I quickly pulled on the grey sweats and ran to him, pushing him on the bed. I kissed him on his surprised lips, giggling. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "Anytime, Blue Eyes." And then he started to tickle me.

"ELI!" I yelled. "STOP!" I giggled as he tickled my sides. "I... WILL... TICKLE... YOU... TOO!"

"You wouldn't." he said, pausing to kiss me sloppily.

"Oh, yeah, I would." I hopped on top of him, tickling his stomach and sides.

He giggled hysterically. "CLARE!" He was really ticklish, and I loved making him laugh like this.

I doubled over, laughing. "You are so cute when I tickle you." I said.

"Ditto." He rolled us over so that he hugged me tightly and had all of his weight on me.

I giggled. "Ugh. Eli. You're so heavy!"

"I know. Anything to keep you from tickling me."

"Eli."

"Yes, m'lady?" He said in a cheesy British accent.

"I love you. Now get off of me."

Eli chuckled, loosening his grip on me so that he could roll off of me. He laid by my side, and I snuggled closer to his bare chest.

"I love you too, Baby." He kissed the top of my head.

"I really am proud of you, Eli. Just think, we can actually see the floor of your room now!" I rested my head on his chest.

"Haha, yeah, it's been awhile." He pressed his face into my hair, inhaling deeply.

"Like the smell of my hair, Goldsworthy?" I laughed.

"Yes, yes I do." I turned to smile at him. His forest green eyes bore into my clear blue eyes. "What did I do to deserve you? This seems so surreal. You're too perfect to be here in my arms right now." He said. "Don't say that. You did nothing wrong, and I'm not perfect." I said, looking down. "Well, in my eyes, you're perfect." He said, kissing me softly on the lips. "Thank you." I cuddled closer to Eli, and he pulled his blanket over us.

"This is, well, perfect." I said. I started playing with his soft, long, shaggy black hair. "Mmm, yes, it is." he smiled. "Eli, your hair is getting really long." said, running my fingers through the strands. "Yeah, I guess I do need a haircut, don't I?" he chuckled. "I didn't say that. Although, yes, you might need a haircut soon." I said. "What, you don't like my sexy bedhead hair?" he shook his head so that his hair whipped around. I giggled. "Oh, I love it." I said. "As I love you." He kissed my messy curls, and snuggled closer to me.

"I'm getting tired," I said, yawning.

"Me too," Eli said. "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow? I can make pancakes."

"That'd be great." I said, closing my eyes and wrapping my small arms around him. "Goodnight, Eli."

"Goodnight, Blue Eyes." He gave me one last kiss on my forehead before we drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! Should I leave this as a one-shot, or should I continue? Please review, and I will give you a virtual cookie. =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey, fellow fanfic readers! I got a review, so I shall continue my story (hands cookie to degrassiluver15 and Degrassi14) enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

Wow. I never thought I'd be here. Waking up with my arms wrapped around _Clare._ The girl I am in love with, the girl I am so lucky to have met. The girl who can be unpredictable, yet grounded. Sexy, yet sweet. She's there when I need her, and I'm there when she needs me. We've laughed together. Cried together. I can't imagine myself with anyone but her right now.

I smiled at here as I watched her sleep. God, she was adorable. I kissed her wild, messy auburn curls. She stirred.

"Eli?" she said sleepily.

"Good morning, Blue Eyes."

"Morning," she said, looking at me with those big, crystal blue eyes. "This is nice. Being here in your arms."

"This isn't nice." I said, and she frowned. I kissed her softly on her full lips, and said, "This is _amazing."_ she blushed and smiled.

She pushed my bangs off of my forehead, and said, "Yes it is. Can we just do nothing today? This is great."

"We can do whatever your cute little heart desires." She snuggled closer to me, closing her eyes. I looked at her. Her wild curls, her long eyelashes, her perfect nose, her full pink lips. She was so beautiful. I kissed her forehead, and she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "So what do you want for breakfast? I can make whatever you want." I said.

"Do you want pancakes?" She asked.

"Sure, but only if you kiss the cook." I smirked.

"I'd love to."

I hopped out of bed and picked Clare up, bridal style. She giggled and said, "Eli, what are you doing?" I walked out of my now clean room, and started to walk downstairs. "I'm carrying you." I said.

"Well, I knew that, Captain Obvious." She said. I responded, "I won't let you lift a finger today. I will cater to your every need. So I will carry you everywhere." She looked into my eyes. "Eli, you don't have to do that-" I cut her off with a kiss. "I want to, Baby." We were in the kitchen, and I sat her on the counter. I kissed her forehead, and then got out all the ingredients for pancakes. Clare started singing softly to herself, and I smiled at her. Her voice was soft and sweet, like her. She smiled back.

"You have a beautiful voice, Clare." I said. She blushed and said, "Really?" "Really."

I had the pancake batter, and was ready to cook them. She said, "So, Christmas is in two weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas Eve at my house? You don't have to, since you don't believe in that stuff." She bit her lip.

"Clare, if it means I get to be with you, then I'd love to." I said.

She said, "Good, because I already have your Christmas present." I smirked and said, "Well, can I get a hint for what it is? Or can I shake the box?"

She smirked back. "You have to wait, Eli."

I pouted. "I bet I can get it out of you."

"And how would you do that?"

"Well, I can either tickle or kiss it out of you, whichever you prefer." I walked towards her. She giggled and said, "I won't tell you _anything_, but I will kiss you." She crushed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, pushing my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues wrestled, and suddenly I smelled pancakes. "Oh, _shit, _I forgot about the pancakes!"

"Language, Eli!" she said, catching her breath. "Sorry." I said as I quickly turned off the stove and put the perfectly cooked pancakes on a plate. I placed the plate on the table, and I picked Clare up, brining her to one of the chairs. She giggled and said, "Eli, I can walk, you know." "Oh, I know, but you are too perfect to have to walk." I said.

"Well, I'd have to disagree with that, but thank you." she kissed me on the cheek, and I quickly turned my head so I caught her lips. She was surprised for a second, then she kissed me back. She pulled away, saying, "Let's eat, I'm starving." I smirked and sat down next to her. I started to serve Clare, and she said, "Mmm, These look really good. I didn't know you could cook, Eli!"

"Wait, you thought I was a bad cook? Ouch, I'm hurt, Blue Eyes." I pretended to frown.

"I never said that, Goldsworthy. To make it up to you, I'll feed you." she said, grinning.

"Nuh-uh. _I _get to feed _you._" I picked up her fork, stabbed a piece of pancake, and held it up to her mouth. "Open wide, Edwards." she giggled and let me feed her, blushing the whole time. I smirked at her. She was so cute when she was embarrassed!

She swallowed the pancake, and said, "I'm full. And you haven't eaten anything yet." she frowned. I kissed her forehead, and said, "Don't worry, Blue Eyes. _You _are my first priority." I started to eat, and she started playing with my hair. She smiled at me and said, "So, what do you want to do today?" When I was finished eating, I said, "Well, I do have something in mind," I smirked and winked at her playfully. She giggled and said, "Oh, and what would that be?"

I inched toward her and said in a sexy tone, "I think you know." And with that, I crushed my lips to hers passionately, and she immediately kissed back. I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth, and she moaned. I picked her up and brought her over to the couch, and I laid on top of her, straddling her. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, and our tongues wrestled. She put her small hands under my shirt, and ran her fingers down my chest. I lifted my arms so she could pull off my shirt. I started to kiss down her neck, sucking and nibbling. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her. I cupped her breast through her shirt while she lifted her hips to mine, and we both groaned. Through all this passion, I hadn't heard my parents come downstairs.

"Well, well, well. I guess someone's having fun down here?" Bullfrog said, chuckling. Cece said, "Bullfrog! Be nice to Eli and Clare. They can't help it!"

"Ugh, Mom, Dad, if you catch me and Clare making out, please just pretend like nothing happened and walk away, instead of commentating on it?" Clare's face was beet red, and her hair was messy and tangled. I could feel the blood rising in my face.

Clare looked horrifed. "I... uh, I guess we should go upstairs, shouldn't we, Eli? And good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy." she smiled sheepishly at my parents, and Cece said, "Oh Sweetiepie, you can call us Cece and Bullfrog, you know." I said, "Yeah, let's go upstairs."

As we got up off the couch, Cece said, "Have fun, you two! Be safe!" Clare blushed in embarrassment, and I said, "MOM! we're not going to do _that. _Geez, why are you guys so invasive?" I groaned, picked Clare up, and walked upstairs. "And yes Clare, even though I'm severely embarrassed right now, I am still going to carry you." her face was still a deep red color as we walked out of sight of my parents.

"Oh my, that was... embarrassing." she said, still out of breath. "Yes it was. My parents are excellent cockblockers." I said. She walked over to my bed, sat down and patted next to her, with a cute smile on her face. I walked over and jumped on the bed. She giggled and sat on my lap. I played with her messy auburn curls while she looked at the book on my night stand. "Reading Palahniuk _again_, I see." she said, studying the cover. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "What can I say? The dude's a master at writing."

She put the book back on my nightstand, and said, "I can agree to that." she pushed me onto my back, and snuggled against me. "I love you." she said softly.

"I know." I said, and she playfully hit me on the chest. I kissed her softly on the lips, and said, "I'm kidding. I love you too, Blue Eyes." I started to sing softly. After awhile, she turned and looked up at me.

She said, "Eli, I've heard you sing to your heavy metal songs before, but never like this. I didn't know you could sing like that." I blushed. She smiled at me and said, "You have a really nice voice."

"Thanks, Edwards. That's not true, but thanks." I said as I pressed my face into her hair.

_We both fell asleep. I was dreaming about Clare and I in a park, but suddenly, Clare changed into her. Julia. She looked different, almost ghostlike. I held out my hand, wanting to touch her face. It had been so long since I'd done that. But when I tried to, She faded into the bright afternoon sun. I heard her laughter all around me, and I called her name. __"Julia? Are you there?" I looked around for some sign of her. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and Julia was there again. "Did you miss me, Eli?" She smiled, her warm brown eyes piercing into mine. "Julia, you're not really here, are you?" I said. She frowned. "I'm still dead, Eli. Nothing's going to change that. And it's all. Your. Fault. You are the reason I died. And now you've just forgotten me, like the rest of your past. Clare has changed you. You love her, don't you? Did you love me, Eli?" I gulped and said, "Yes, I did." She looked deep into my eyes, saying, "But you don't anymore, do you? I'm just a piece of your memory that's drifting away, aren't I?" "No, I will never forget you, Julia! You were a part of me. I miss you so much. I was hurting, and Clare saved me. My heart doesn't ache, anymore." I said softly. She started to raise her voice. "Yeah, and I'm happy for you, Eli. But what if I never died? Would you be with Clare? No, you'd be with me." I started to raise my voice, too, saying, "Well, that night, we were fighting. We never fought, Julia. But I caught you flirting with Mike. Remember him? He was my elementary school bully. And you flirted with him. So I don't know. Maybe would have broken up anyway. I wish you didn't leave me. Not like this." She frowned and started to fade away. "Well, Eli, it seems like you're over me. Have fun with Clare. And by the way, I never liked Mike. You're just a jealous asshole." she said.I started to shout as she became more translucent. I said, "Julia, that's bullshit. I caught you kissing him. You know what, though? I'm happy with Clare. sure, I'll always miss you, but I'm over you." Julia started to shout at me, saying, "Well, then I guess this is goodbye. Forever. Just know that I would still be alive if it weren't for you. You killed someone Eli. Me. Goodbye, Elijah." I tried to reach out to her, but I was just running my hand through air. "Wait, Julia! Come back! I'm sorry!" I was shouting to the sky now. She was gone._

_"_Eli? Wake up. Eli?" I heard Clare's sweet voice as she pushed my sweaty hair off my forehead. "Eli, I think you had a nightmare."

"Julia... Come back." I mumbled, still partly in the dream. "Don't leave."

I felt Clare's lips on my forehead, and I opened my eyes slowly. She was leaning over me on the bed. Her eyes were filled with worry. She kissed my forehead and said, "Hey, sweetie, it was just a dream. It's okay." I felt hot tears running down my face.

"She... She's gone." I sobbed as Clare rested my head on her lap. She started to stroke my hair as she whispered comforting things to me.

The guilt I felt had overwhelmed me. We stayed like that for about an hour, until my tears ran dry. I was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but i didn't want to have any more dreams. I could hear Clare sniffling above me. She said softly, "Eli. I'm so sorry about Julia. So sorry. It wasn't your fault. If I can do _anything _to make you feel better, I will. I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart to see you upset, and there's nothing I can do. I wish Julia had never died, even if it means I would have never met you. I love you Eli, And I'm so... so sorry." I felt her wet tears fall on me, and I felt even worse. Now I was making Clare sad.

"Clare," I whispered, "Don't be sad. It's not your fault. It's my fault." I turned and sat up, pulling her into my arms. I pressed my face into her hair. "I love you. I'm so glad I have you."

"I love you too, Eli." She snuggled closer to me. "Look, now _you're _comforting_ me." _I smiled, saying, "It's okay, Blue Eyes."

She smiled back at me and said, "Are you okay, Eli?" I said, "I'm better, because you're here with me." She blushed.

Clare said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now... Maybe later." I replied. "So... Would you like another free stay at Hotel Eli?"

She giggled and said, "I'd love to. I have to get out of bed tomorrow, though, for Church."

"Well, maybe I could come with you." she looked at me seriously. "Really? Eli, you don't have to. I know you don't believe in that stuff."

"That's true, but I don't want you to leave. I'm afraid I'll break down again." she kissed me softly. "It's okay, Eli. I'm here until you get sick of me."

I smiled. "Well don't hold your breath. I don't think I'll ever get sick of you. And thank you, for being here and not giving up on me."

"Eli, I will never give up on you. As long as you never give up on me." She said.

"Never." I replied.

**I hope you like it! Review, and I will update:) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, mis amigos! I got 7 reviews so far! Thank you guys so much:)**

**I'm not sure where this story is going to go. At first, I planned on it being a very, very fluffy and happy story. But now, I'm kind of thinking about adding some angst in there, to balance out the fluff. I'm not sure yet. Review and tell me what you think I should do! This chapter is going to be all fluff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi. **

**Christmas Eve**

**Clare's POV**

I opened the front door to my house, grinning from ear to ear as I saw Eli on my front porch. He was also grinning ecxitedly. "Hey, Edwards, Merry Christmas... uh... Eve!" He said. I giggled and responded, "Merry Christmas Eve to you too, Goldsworthy." He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. I noticed what he was wearing. "Really, Eli? It's only 4 in the afternoon, and you're already in your red and green Christmas pajamas? Someone's excited for Christmas." We walked inside as he said, "Of course I am. I get to spend it with you." I smiled at him and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Hello, Eli. Merry Christmas!" my Mom said, hugging Eli. She had come to like Eli lately, so had my Dad. My Dad was spending Christmas with his girlfriend, though.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Edwards. And thank you for letting me stay over tonight." Eli said warmly. She said, "Oh, it's no problem. I trust you two."

"Alright, Eli. Let's bring your stuff upstairs." I interrupted before my mom said anything embarrassing. Eli chuckled and said, "Okey dokey." He was carrying a medium sized black bag and two boxes wrapped in blue paper. "Are those for me?" I asked. "No, they're for your mom." he said sarcastically. I glared at him playfully and placed the gifts under the Christmas tree, next to a box wrapped in black and white paper. "I guess that one's for me." he said, pointing to the black and white gift. "You guessed right." I said.

He grinned and said excitedly, "Ooh, do I get to shake it?" I giggled. He sounded like a little boy on Christmas. "Nope. You'll have to wait." I said. He frowned and replied, "Awwwww." I laughed, grabbed his hand, and led him upstairs.

"Well, I guess I should put on my pajamas." I said, smiling at Eli as he plopped down on my bed. "Okay." he said as he curled up in a ball. I giggled and grabbed my PJ's. "Bee back in a bit." I said. "I'll be waiting." He said. When I got to the bathroom, I quickly took off my headband and changed into my reindeer and Santa pajamas. I went back into my room, only to find Eli Sprawled across the bed, reading my Fortnight book.

He saw me come in, and said, "This is what you're so obsessed with?" I jumped onto the bed, sitting down next to him. "Yes, it is. IS there anything wrong with that?" He smirked and said, "A bit too romantic for my taste." I reached over to grab the book from him, and he made sure I couldn't reach it. "Nuh-uh, Edwards. You won't get this back until you tell me what you got me for Christmas." He wrapped his other arm around me tightly, pulling me closer to him. I squirmed and giggled. "Nope. You won't get a peep out of me." I said.

He chuckled and said, "Well, then I guess you won't be getting this back any time soon." I stopped squirming and replied, "How about I kiss you instead?"

"That would also work." And he kissed me softly, passionately. I immediately kissed him back. He tossed the book onto my nightstand and rolled over so He was on top of me, holding himself up. I laced my fingers through his hair as his tongue plunged into my mouth. Our tongues fought in a messy love fest. He moved his lips down my jawline, kissing down my neck, and stopped at my collarbone. I moaned and started to grind my hips into his. He let out a loud groan, and I pulled away, blushing. "Eli, my mom's downstairs. She'll hear us." He frowned but said,"I guess you're right."

I kissed his forehead and he got off of me and laid down by my side. I turned and looked at him. I studied his hair, how it was soft, long, and black. I studied his eyelashes, how they were long and dark. I studied his perfect nose. I studied his dark green eyes, how they had little flecks of gold in them. I studied his lips, which were forming into a smirk as he realized I was studying him. "Like what you see, Edwards?" I blushed and said, "Yes, yes I do." he chuckled and said, "Well I'm glad."

I said, "So what do you want to do tonight?" He thought for a moment before saying, "We could stay like this." "That sounds good." I nestled closer to him and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Clare, Eli, come down for dinner!" my mom said from downstairs.

"Oh, I totally forgot about dinner." I said, sitting up. He also sat up, saying, "What are we having?" I thought for a second. "I'm honestly not sure. I never asked."

"Okay, then. Surprise dinner it is!" I laughed as we walked downstairs.

We ate our dinner (which we found out was ham) while we talked and laughed. I was happy to see that my mom and Eli were getting along. A few months ago, she thought he was a dangerous bad boy. But now, she sees that he's a big softie who wears a lot of black. I watched them have their happy conversation. I was finally happy with everything that was going on in my life. Everything was perfect.

After dinner, we had cookies and milk. Eli smiled at me and said, "You have a milk mustache." I blushed and was about to wipe it away when he grabbed my hand and said, "I'll help you." He leaned in and licked around my lips. A shiver re down my spine as he traced my lips with his tongue. I was so glad my mom had left the room. When he was done, He pulled back and said, "There. Now do I get to open my present?" I smirked and said, "Not a chance."

We back upstairs to my room, and we laid down on my bed, cuddling under the blankets. I said, "This is going to be the best Christmas ever." He smiled and said, "Yes it is."

"So, Eli, when do you want to have sex?" I asked abruptly, looking up at him. He coughed and choked, surprised. "Wow, um... Clare, you caught me off guard there. Um, I guess whenever you're ready."

"So how about Valentine's Day? Or is that too corny?" I said. He smirked and replied, "Blue Eyes, making love for the first time is never corny. And Valentine's Day sounds great. As long as you're ready." I smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips. I asked, "We don't have to use a condom. I'm on the pill to keep my skin clear." He replied, "Okay." I said, "So what do you think your present is?" He thought for a moment before saying, "Hmm, I don't know. The fact that my girlfriend just told me that she wants to make love with me on Valentine's Day is good enough for me." I chuckled. "Aw, that's no fun, you're not excited for your present anymore." I said, and I pretended to frown. "Of course I'm still excited." He kissed my frown away, then I snuggled closer to him.

"Merry Christmas, Eli."

"Merry Christmas and all that good stuff." And with that, we both fell into a deep, wonderful sleep.

**Eli's POV**

"Eli. Eli! Wake up!" Clare said, kissing my face as she giggled.

"Hmm... wha-" I said groggily before she cut me off. "Merry Christmas, Eli!" She said excitedly, practically bouncing on the bed.

I started to sit up when she hopped on top of me, straddling my waist as she kissed me passionately. My eyes snapped wide open and I moaned as she chewed on my bottom lip. She pulled away, grinning.

"You really get into the Christmas spirit, don't you?" I smirked as she stayed with her legs wrapped around my waist. "Yup!" She said, brimming with energy. "Merry Christmas, Blue Eyes."

"Ready to go downstairs?" She asked. I said, "Sure." I got out of the bed, with Clare still hanging on to me. I chuckled and said, "I love how you still act like a kid with a sugar rush on Christmas." I kissed her nose as we- well, I- walked downstairs.

We went into the living room, and there was a large pile of gifts under the tree. Mrs. Edwards was sitting on the couch, sipping coffee. "Merry Christmas!" Clare and I said to her at the same time. She practically jumped off the couch, gasping and almost spilling her coffee. "Oh my, you guys scared me! Merry Christmas to you, too." She said, hugging Clare and me.

Clare skipped over to the Christmas tree and plopped down in front of the two presents I brought. I handed a card to Clare's mom. "Merry Christmas!" I said to her, and she smiled at me. "Why thank you, Eli. I actually have a present for you, she said, digging through all the gifts and pulling out a small dark blue present. She handed it to me and said, "Merry Christmas." I smiled at her. "You really didn't have to get me anything. Just letting me stay over was great enough. Thank you." I sat down next to Clare and opened the box. It was 3 tickets to a Dead Hand concert. "Oh my God, Mrs. Edwards! How did you get these? Thank you so much!" I ran over and gave her a big hug. She chuckled and said, "You're welcome. Clare was going to give them to you, but I figured I needed to give you something, too." I grinned at her and sat next to Clare in front of the tree.

She pulled out my gifts, and then her gifts. She opened the larger box first. She looked confused as she pulled out a pillow with a black pillowcase on it. "... Eli, this is your pillow." I laughed and replied, "Yes, it is. I figured that when we weren't with each other, you would have my pillow to remind you of me. There's also one of my t-shirts in that box." A smile crept across her face. She leaned over and gave me a hug. I said nervously, "It's too corny, isn't it?" She said quietly, "Of course it's not. I love it. This is a great idea. I'll have to give you one of my pillows, too." I kissed her forehead and said, "Well I'm glad you like it."

I opened the box that had my name on it. In it was a Dead Hand t-shirt signed by all the band members. "Clare, thank you so much! How did you get this?" I asked. She answered, "I know a guy."

I smirked and handed her the other box I brought for her. She opened it and smiled. She took out a small book with an amateurish looking cover. It was baby blue and had a black heart with C+E in the middle of the heart. She opened it up and looked at the writing. I said, "It's a book I made that has all of your favorite poems, and some of my favorites." She quickly kissed me and said, "Eli, this is great. This, your pillow, and your shirt are the best gifts anyone has ever given me. Thank you." She crawled into my lap and crushed her lips to mine. This moment was perfect, we were both so happy and in love. Clare's mom let out a little cough and said, "I'm still here, you know."

I smirked as Clare pulled away quickly, blushing. She said, "Sorry, mom."

Mrs. Edwards chuckled and said, "Oh, it's okay, sweetie. I experienced young love at one point, too."

Clare stayed in my lap as she looked through her little book of poems. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she scanned the pages in awe. "How did you know these were my favorites?" She asked. I said, "It's a secret." I said softly in her ear. She giggled and said, "Oh, so I have a stalker?" I laughed and replied, "No, I'm just very observant and have a good memory." She smiled and went back to reading the poems.

Suddenly, she hopped up and headed for the stairs. I asked, "Clare, where are you going?" She said, "I'll be right back." I sat there and looked at my new t-shirt, studying the autographs.

She came back downstairs holding her pillow. "Here," she said. "You can have my pillow." She handed it to me. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. It smelled like _Clare. _"Thanks, Blue Eyes."

She sat down and looked at the pile of presents that weren't opened yet. "Well, mom, I guess we have to open the rest of our presents. Clare separated her four gifts from her mother's four gifts. They unwrapped them. Clare got a new bag, some make-up, a pair of boots, and the newest book in the Fortnight Saga. "Thanks, mom." she said.

Clare looked out the window and realized it was snowing. "It looks like we've got at least a foot of snow already!" She grabbed my hand and I stood up. "Clare, where are we going?" I asked as she pulled on her coat and handed me mine. She said, "We're going outside."

"Just so you know, I am _not_ making snow angels." I said as we walked outside onto the porch. She giggled and said, "That's not what I had in mind."

"Well, what do you ha-" I was cut off when a snowball hit the side of my head. I slowly turned around and shook the snow out of my hair. Clare was giggling and I said, "Oh, you're gonna get it, Edwards." I ran towards her, and she shrieked and started to run. She had a pretty big yard. I picked up some snow, formed it into a ball, and ran faster. I caught up to Clare and chucked it at her. I missed her by a few inches, and she laughed, "You missed!"

"No I didn't." I was right behind her now. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She squirmed and laughed as I spun around. I put her down, picked up more snow, and threw it at her. This time I didn't miss. I started laughing and ran. She tackled me before I could get far. We both fell onto the snow-covered ground, laughing. We stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the moment.

Clare stood up and said, "Do you want to make snowmen?" I said, "Sure, why not?"

She started on hers, and I started mine. In a few minutes, we both had three big snowballs stacked on top of each other. "I'll be right back," Clare said. "I have to get hats and stuff."

She came back a minute later, her arms full of hats, scarves, and carrots. She placed a black hat and a red scarf on her snowman, along with the basic sticks, rocks, and a carrot. She handed me a light blue scarf, a pink hat, and everything else as she said, "These are for your snowman." When I was done, I looked at our creations and said, "Hmm, they look uncannily like us, don't they?" I smirked and she said, "Yeah, I guess they do."

Clare looked adorable. She was grinning from ear to ear, her cheeks were bright red (I'm not sure if it's from the cold or her blushing) and there was snow falling on top of her head. She was gorgeous.

I started to realize that I was getting cold. "Um, Clare, this is nice and all, but I can't feel my toes."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm getting cold, too. Let's go inside and get warm. My mom can make us hot cocoa." She said. I walked over to her and picked her up. I carried her inside and said, "Hot chocolate for breakfast? I like it."

We went inside and took off our coats and shoes. Clare asked her mom if she could make the hot cocoa, and she said yes. We waited by the fire and warmed up. I had my arms wrapped around Clare, and her head was rested on my chest. We sat there and listened to Christmas music.

Mrs. Edwards walked into the living room with two mugs. She handed them to us and went upstairs. We sat on the couch under a blanket. I still had one arm wrapped around her. Clare looked over at me and smiled mischievously. "You have some whipped cream on your face." she said.

"No I don-" I tried to say, but she stuck her finger in whipped cream on top of her hot cocoa and smeared it on my lips, my jaw, and my neck. "Oh, Clare, you naughty girl." She leaned over and kissed the sweet stuff off my lips. She trailed her tongue across my jawline and down my neck. I moaned and said, "Why do you like to torture me like this?" I pressed my lips to hers. Her lips tasted sweet. Our mouths moved together for several minutes, and I pulled away. "My hot cocoa is going to get cold," I said, smirking. Clare laughed. "And I thought _I_ was a tease."

We watched probably 3 or 4 Christmas movies throughout the day, we cuddled by the fire, and we had a great dinner. At around 10:00 at night, Clare and I passed out on the couch watching "The Grinch". Her mom woke us up and told us to go upstairs. She said she would call my parents to tell them I was staying over again. We went upstairs and collapsed on the bed. I fell asleep immediately, with Clare in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write this, I've been really busy.**

**This is the Valentine's Day chapter, and it's rated M for a reason. SPOILER: there is sex, so if you don't like smut, I suggest you skip this. But I'm sure most of you love Eclare smut, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own the lyrics to Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket to The Moon.**

**Clare's POV**

"Eli, can I take off the blindfold now?" I asked impatiently.

"Nope." He said, and I could practically sense the huge smirk on his face.

"Can you at least give me a hint as to where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Can you give me an answer that includes more than one syllable?"

"Nope."

I frowned. It was Valentine's Day, and Eli said he was taking me somewhere special. We were in Morty, and I was holding the red rose he had given me. His loud screamo music was playing, but I had become used to it, even started to like it. I didn't tell Eli, though. No need to boost his smugness.

Tonight would be the night. The night that Eli and I would make love. We had talked about it a lot, and we were both ready. I even had lacy black lingerie on under my simple red dress, which was just above my knee and had a sweetheart neckline. It hugged my curves perfectly. My hair was left natural and curly, with a tiny bit of makeup on. Eli was wearing a red shirt, black pants, and a black tie. We hadn't even planned to match, it just happened.

I felt Morty stop, and I was really curious. Where would he take me?

"Alright, we're here." I felt him kiss me on the cheek. He left the hearse and opened up my door. He led me out into the cool February air. We walked several meters before stopping. He carefully untied the blindfold, and I took in my surroundings. We were on a side walk in front of a small coffee shop and diner. Suddenly I realized why he took me here.

"Oh, Eli. This is where we had our first date." I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He said, "Is it too corny?"

I giggled and said, "Of course not." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the diner. We ordered coffee and split a hamburger. We sat at one of the tables outside, and Eli wrapped his arms around me. Eli said, "I love you." I replied, "I love you too."

We were pretty much silent the whole time we were eating, but it was a good silence. A happy and content silence. We finished eating, and Eli paid for our meal. We walked back to Morty.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." He said, smirking.

"Being mysterious tonight, I see."

"_Please,_ I am always mysterious."

I laughed as we got into Morty and Eli drove into the night. He kept one hand on the wheel, and one holding my hand.

We stopped yet again, and Eli led me out of the large hearse and I noticed that we were at the park.

"Um... What are we doing at a park?"

"I wanted to show you something. It's not necessarily at the park, though." He took my hand and we walked towards the woods that surround the park. The sun was setting, and it was a beautiful pink and orange hue.

He led me into the forest, thick with dark evergreens and oaks. An old oak tree was standing in the midst of the other trees. It was very wide and tall. Its branches were twisted and its leaves were big and green. There was a particularly thick brach that was close to the ground, and Eli lifted me onto it. He hopped onto it next to be and pulled me into his arms.

He spoke softly, as if he was trying not to disturb the peace and quiet of the forest. "I used to come here all the time. To be alone, to get away from everything. After Julia died, I just felt... empty."

I looked up at him. He looked sad, but peaceful at the same time.

He said, "I've never taken anyone here, but I figured this could be our little secret place."

"That would be nice. Our own tree."

We sat there for a while, cuddling in our tree.

Eli sang quietly, "Eli and Clare, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, deepening it. His hands slid down my back, landing on my waist. I put one hand around his neck, and the other in his hair. I pulled him closer. His tongue pushed between my lips and explored my mouth. I lifted my feet up and wrapped the around his waist. He moved his lips down my neck and bit down hard. I moaned. That would leave a bruise but I didn't care. I pulled away, out of breath. I remained in his lap, smiling. Eli looked into my eyes with a look of deep love and adoration. I snuggled my face into his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat.

A few minutes later, Eli started to shift. "How about we go and watch the sun set? I have a blanket in Morty that we can lay on the grass in the park." He suggested.

"Sure." I said.

We left the forest and walked to the large black hearse. Eli pulled out a large blanket from the back of Morty, and we laid it on the soft grass. We sat down, and Eli pulled me closer to him. He laid o his back, with my head resting on his chest. The sun was starting to go down. The sky was clear, so the colors were bright. We watched it set silently, until the sky was darker. I sat up abruptly.

I poked him in the stomach and said, "You're it." I giggled and stood up.

"You wanna play tag? Okay." He grinned and hopped up. I started to back away from him. He lunged, but I was faster. I ran, and he followed. I was giggling, and Eli was laughing.

He caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move. He whispered in my ear, "You're it."

We walked back to the blanket and watched the stars twinkle in the night. It was starting to get cold after a while, so we went back to Morty. We sat in the back and turned on the heater. Eli wrapped us both in the blanket. I looked around. There were comic books laying everywhere, Chuck Palahniuk books, pens, sketchbooks, a Dead Hand CD. I spotted an acoustic guitar in the corner.

"Eli, you play guitar?" I asked. He had never mentioned playing any instruments.

He chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah. I'm not all that good, that's why I never told you."

"I'm sure you're great." I said, smiling genuinely at him.

"I, uh, wrote a song about you, actually. Just for the heck of it. I didn't plan on showing it to you, but... Do you want to hear it?" He asked.

"I'd love to." I said.

"Okay, but if it's bad, don't laugh, alright?"

"I promise."

"I love you." He said. kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too."

He grabbed his guitar and balanced it in his lap, legs in an Indian-style position. He held it so naturally, like it belonged in his hands.

He started to strum a few notes, just to adjust. Then he started to really play.

It was beautiful, soft sweet. He sang softly:

**_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
_**

**_The way she moves I'd never doubt her  
_**

**_When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_**

**_She's a doll, a catch, a winner,_**

**_I'm in love_**

**_And no beginner could ever grasp or understand_**

**_Just what she means._**

I smiled. He sang so beautifully. His eyes were closed, and his face was peaceful.

**_Baby, baby blue eyes_**

**_Stay with me by my side_**

**_Till the morning _**

**_Through the night_**

**_Oh baby, stand here holding my sides_**

**_And close your baby blue eyes_**

**_Every moment feels right_**

**_And I may feel like a fool,_**

**_But I'm the only one dancing with you._**

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks when he strummed the last notes of the song. He opened his eyes, ad saw that I was crying. He frowned.

"Why are you crying? Was it really that bad?" He asked, putting the guitar down and wiping away my tears.

"No, no. It was beautiful, Eli. No one has ever written me a song before. I can't believe you never told me you played guitar and sang!" I kissed his lips softly.

"It's no Dead Hand music- i have written a few rock songs- but I figured I would make it soft and sweet, like you."

"Thank you, Eli. This really means a lot to me. When did you write this?" I asked.

"I actually wrote it when I first met you. I mean, the first weeks that we knew each other. I always liked you." He blushed.

"I really liked you, too."

He kissed my forehead and said, "How about we go back to my house? It's getting pretty late."

"Okay." I said, realizing that I forgot all about what would happen tonight. I blushed.

"What?" Eli asked, smirking.

"Nothing, nothing." I said nonchalently.

"Hm, okay." He responded.

He drove us back to the house, his arm around me. He was so happy, light as air.

We parked in his driveway, and I realized my hands were shaking. I was getting nervous. Excited, but nervous. _You can do this, Clare. You love Eli, and Eli loves you._

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Eli." I said reassuringly.

We walked inside.

"Um, Mom and Dad are gone for the night, so we have the house to ourselves."

"That's good." I said.

"Really good." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He returned the kiss, deepening it. Our lips moved together in a passionate frenzy. His hands moved down my back and groped my butt. i jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waist, grinding as I did so. He moaned and said huskily, "Let's go upstairs." I responded with a small "Mhm."

He carried me upstairs, still kissing me, adding in some tongue. We made it to Eli's room, and he quickly shut the door and locked it. He plopped us down on his bed, with me under him. He held himself up as he straddled my waist. I lifted my hips to his, meeting his hard erection. He pushed his hips back into mine, and I moaned. There was a hot feeling, like lava boiling in my abdomen. I wanted more.

I pulled of his tie and threw it on the ground. He pulled off his shirt quickly, and tore off my dress. He looked down and said while panting, "Woah. Clare, you're beautiful."

I blushed and kissed down his neck, catching my breath. He cupped my breast through my bra, and moaned as I sucked on his earlobe. He unhooked my bra from the front, and tossed it onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. I kicked off my heels, not caring where they landed. I could practically hear my heart beating faster and faster as I unbuttoned his pants. I blushed when my hand accidentally brushed against his erection, and Eli growled in his throat. It only turned me on even more. He shimmied out of his pants, both of us left in our underwear. Our chests were pressed together as our mouths moved together with a fiery passion. I pressed my hips to his, with only a few thin pieces of fabric between us.

He pulled away for a moment and asked, "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

"Of course I do."

He ran his hands down my body as I raked my fingers through his hair. His long fingers lingered near my small black panties. He slowly started to pull them down while kissing my stomach. Soon my underwear was on the floor. Eli spread my legs and massaged my clit with his fingers. I arched my back in pleasure. This was like nothing I had ever felt before.

Eli lowered his head between my legs and pushed two fingers in. I dug my nails into his back as he teased my clit with his tongue. I bucked my hips, and he groaned. He pushed his fingers in and out rapidly. He twisted his fingers and the hit my g-spot. He moved faster and faster until my body shook with pleasure. My back arched even more, and I screamed his name. "Eliiiiiii!" I rode out my orgasm and he pulled out his fingers. He licked them clean and brought his mouth back to mine. His erection pushed against my center as we kissed, and I moaned, biting his bottom lip. He was just as pleasured, saying, "Oh, Claaare!"

I tore off his boxers, and he kissed my forehead, asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, please." I moaned.

The tip of his cock pushed in, and I grabbed onto his hair.

"Clare, I'm so sorry, but this will hurt." he said.

"Okay. Just do it." I said, not wanting to wait any longer. He pushed in more, and I winced.

Eli looked worried. "I love you, Clare." He said.

"I love you too." He pushed all the way in. I screamed in pain. Tears rolled down my face, but I said, "Don't worry, just keep going."

He started to move in and out slowly. "You're so tight." It took some time to adjust, but soon I started to move my hips with his, and we had a rhythm going. Eli started moving faster and harder, and we were both shouting each other's names with pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips harder, and he groaned deep in his throat. Sweat covered his forehead and his long black hair was wet. I felt my orgasm coming, and I screamed, "Eli! I think I'm gonna- Ohhhhh!" I screamed as I rode out my orgasm, and Eli shouted my name as he rode out his. He pulled out and collapsed next to me. I was still slightly shaking, covered in sweat. Eli pulled me into his arms and sighed tiredly and happily.

I said, "Eli, that was amazing. Thank you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yes, it was amazing. You did great."

I yawned. "I'm exhausted." I said sleepily.

He said, "Me too." He pulled me closer and said, "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." I said. I heard a light snore, realizing Eli was already asleep.

I pulled a blanket over us and I closed my eyes, falling asleep immediately.

I woke up to the sound of a doorbell ringing repeatedly. I tried to get up, but Eli had his arms wrapped around me so I couldn't move. I shook him gently, saying, "Eli, wake up. I have to get the door."

"Mmm. Okay." He mumbled. He let go of me, but stayed in the same position, eyes still closed. I chuckled at him. I pulled on one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. I skipped quickly downstairs and ran to the door. I opened it and saw KC standing in front of me.

"KC, what are you doing at Eli's house?" I asked.

"I'm not here for Eli. I came for you, Clare. I need to talk to you."

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha sorry for the cliffhanger! I thought I'd leave some suspense. I'm so sorry it took so long for me to write this, I will update more often!**

**While you're waiting for the next update, you can read my other fanfic, The Blood of My Love. :)**

**Please review! I love you guys3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Haha, I got a bunch of reviews telling KC to GTFO. I know, I didn't want to bring him into Eli and Clare's perfect little world, either. But I felt this story needed a bit of angst, so it wouldn't get boring. Anyways, I hope you like it! Virtual cookies to all who reviewed! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I own a pair of fuzzy socks.**

**Clare's POV**

I was very confused at that moment. What did KC want? I was over him, I didn't need to have a chat with him. I said to him, "Um, KC, this really isn't the best time. Can we talk another day?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"It's none of your business. I'll talk another day, but I'm busy. With Eli." I said sharply. I wasn't sure why I was so snappy at him. I felt bad as he lowered his head. "Look, I didn't mean it that way. This just isn't the right time."

"Okay. Have fun with _Eli._" He spat out his name. I frowned and slammed the door shut as he walked away. What had gotten into me? I had gotten over him a while ago. Why was I so hostile towards him still?

I leaned my back against the door, and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Eli looked at me and frowned. He went to my side and said, "What's wrong? What happened? Who was at the door?" He hugged me tightly. I must have looked really sad.

"Eli, I'm fine. You're overreacting. It was KC, he said he wanted to talk to me. It seemed urgent, but I told him we should talk another time. I felt so angry towards him, I don't know why." I said quietly.

"He hurt you, Clare. It's alright to be mad at someone who cheated on you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I had calmed down, and we went into the living room.

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing. We watched a few movies. I made Eli watch Romeo and Juliet. It reminded me of our first kiss. I cried at the end, and Eli held me, rocking me slowly, singing sweetly in my ear. After, Eli made me watch The Exorcist. That movie scared me half to death. I spent most of the movie hiding my eyes in Eli's shoulder. I was horrified just from hearing the sounds.

When the movie was over, I punched Eli in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, holding his arm.

"I'm going to have nightmares about that movie for weeks!" I said.

"Oh, come on. The Exorcist is the best. And I don't think you'll be having nightmares if I stay with you." He replied.

"Hm, I guess that would help." I grinned at him. I snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Eli moaning my name. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his arms were wrapped around me. He was fast asleep, but his face had a look of lust.

"Claaare." He said. I giggled. Could he really be having a wet dream about _me?_ I blushed at the thought. He felt me stir, and slowly opened his eyes. He saw me blushing and giggling, and he looked confused. Then he looked down at the wet spot on his pants and blushed a deep red. "Oh. Um... Sorry about that, Clare."

"It's fine. It was very entertaining." I kissed him softly, and then I mimicked him, "Ohh, Claaare! Ohhh!" I giggled, and he frowned and blushed even more.

"Hey, sometimes it happens to people. I'm sure it's happened to you." He grinned and poked my stomach.

"Actually, I have yet to have a sexual dream about anyone." I said, smirking.

"Well, no one is as perfect as you." He said sarcastically. I punched his arm. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "So what do you think KC wanted?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was strange, usually he keeps his distance from me. I guess I'll find out tomorrow at school." I frowned. What did KC want?

Eli kissed the frown off my face. I deepened the kiss, pressing myself closer to him. He laced his fingers through my hair, trailing kisses down my neck. I moaned as he sucked on my pulse point. He smiled into the kiss, whispering, "I love you so much."

As I started to pull off his shirt, the doorbell rang repeatedly, urgently. Eli groaned and we rushed downstairs, and opened the door. There was KC, looking urgent.

He asked, "Clare, can I please talk to... alone?"

I opened my mouth, but Eli spoke before I could. "Why? If you're going to talk to her, I want to be there. We don't want you hurting her again, do we?" There was a sharp edge to his voice.

"Please, Clare, it's really important. I need to talk to you privately." KC pleaded.

Eli started to press forward, a dark, angry look in his eyes. Suddenly, I was intimidated by this normally sweet and caring boy. I pushed him back, saying, "Eli, KC won't hurt me. We're over each other, remember?" I said.

KC added, "Yeah, over each other." He titled his head down, as if he were upset or let down. His lip jutted forward, but only slightly.

"Okay, but if you so much as make her the slightest bit upset, I will beat the shit out of you." Eli started.

"Okay, Eli, go inside. I'll be back in as soon as you know it." I said, kissing his cheek. He gave me a small smile, but his eyes were hard with protectiveness.

He shut the door behind him, and I turned to KC. "Okay, make it quick. What did you need to tell me?"

He fidgeted with his hands, staring at the ground. He said quietly, "Well, Jenna had a miscarriage."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, KC. Please tell Jenna that you guys are in my prayers." Without thinking, I pulled him into an awkward hug.

After a moment, he pulled back and continued, "Yeah, so my kid is dead. The only reason why I got back together with Jenna is because of the kid. I don't love Jenna anymore. You know who I do love, though? You." He said quickly and bluntly.

Oh. _Oh._ How was I supposed to respond to that? "I... uh... KC..." Only confused, mumbled words came out of my mouth. What the heck?

"I know, you're in love with Eli. I get it. But give me a chance." He pleaded.

What drug was he on? "KC, you left me for her. How do you expect me to give you a second chance? I forgave you, but I'm with Eli now. That's the end of it." I snapped.

"Clare, PLEASE! _I love you._ It's always been you. I only realized that recently, though. _Just give me a chance,_" He begged.

"Just... just go. Now." I walked back in the house, slamming it shut, a heartbroken KC Guthrie on the other side.

Eli rushed to me, seeing there was something wrong. "Clare! Did he hurt you?" He asked, pulling me into his arms.

"No... But... I hurt him." I replied, tears running down my cheeks.

**Sorry this is so short, I just needed to get something out there. I'll try to update more often, I promise. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am soooo sorry, guys. You've probably forgotten about little 'ole me. I've been really busy, and frankly, lazy. So this story and my other story are definitely not over. I hope you all will continue to read them :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Degrassi, or any of its characters. You know the whole shebang.**

**Clare's POV**

My head was spinning. I couldn't think straight. KC? Why? After all, _he_ was the one who broke up with me. _He_ fell for another girl... and ultimately got her pregnant.

"Eli, do you mind if I take a shower? I don't want to talk right now. I need to think." I said.

"No not at all. Take your time. But if you need help taking a shower, I'm here to help." He tried to lighten the mood, but his deep eyes were still concerned and worried.

I gave him a small smile. He could see right through it. He kissed my forehead, and I walked upstairs. I grabbed a towel out of the closet, and pulled some of Eli's clothes out of his dresser, and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower. I stepped in and just enjoyed the hot water for a moment. Then I began to think.

What- How- Why? I didn't have an answer to any of these questions. KC was still in love with me? How could he possibly expect me to take him back? I'm glad we broke up, because I wouldn't have gotten together with Eli. Eli, the boy I just made love to. _Eli._

I remembered last night, when everything was perfect. Nothing else mattered but me and him.

I realized that KC just needs to get over me, and I shouldn't ruin this perfect time by worrying. I'm over KC. And that's it.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and opened the bathroom door, just a crack.

"Eli?"

"Yes?" He answered. I could hear him inside his bedroom.

"I realized that KC can't ruin this perfect moment. Would you still like to help me with that shower?" I asked.

Suddenly I heard his door open, and in about two seconds he sprinted to my side. "How could I pass up that offer?" he grinned. I grinned back. I wasn't faking it- all my worries disappeared when he was with me.

I giggled and grabbed his hand. I pulled him into the steamy bathroom, and he happily obliged. Immediately he started to strip down. I stopped him and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and said, "Continue." He smirked.

In mere moments, we were standing by the tub. Eli naked, I in my towel. He walked over to me and slowly took off my towel. He looked at me, grinning. he stared at my body for a moment, but his eyes trailed up to mine. When he looked at me like that, I felt like I was the happiest person alive. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I rested my head on his hard, lean chest. He placed his arms on my back, and pressed his face into my hair. This moment was so perfect.

He pulled away and whispered, "How about that shower?"

I smiled and stepped into the shower. Eli followed, his bright green eyes shining with happiness.

I leaned onto my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips met, and it felt as if there was spark in me that reached from my head to my toes. He deepened the kiss, and pulled me closer. I didn't ever want him to let go of me. This felt so _right._

He moved his lips slowly down to my jaw, my neck, my collarbone. He nibbled on my collarbone, and I moaned, closing my eyes. I put my hands in his hair, enjoying the moment.

I pulled his lips back to mine, and lightly bit on my bottom lip. The hot water from the shower covered us both.

He pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. His emerald eyes were so deep, I felt like I could see into his soul. They glittered as he studied my face. His black hair was dripping water. I swept his bangs out of his eyes. He smiled and said, "Wasn't I supposed to help you take a shower?"

"What do you mean? El-" I stopped when he pulled a bottle of Axe shampoo off the corner of the tub. He popped open the cap, and squeezed some of it onto his hand. He smiled.

"Eli, when I said I wanted you to help me shower, I didn't mean it that way. I-" I was interrupted when he put his lips to mine. As we kissed, he put the shampoo into my hair, massaging my scalp. It actually felt nice. Who knew that shampooing my hair could be sexy?

He pulled away when he was done, but he kept his arms around my waist. We stood there, and I waited for the shampoo to rinse out of my hair.

Then he grabbed the bar of soap. He smiled, and said, "This is also part of the shower process."

I grinned, and replied, "Of course it is."

He lathered his hands with the soap, and began with my arms, then my back, and then my breasts, massaging me as he worked the soap all over my body. he worked his way down my body, lingering his hands on my behind and legs. I just stood there and just enjoyed it.

When he finished, he slowly stood up, and kissed all the way up my body until he found my lips again. I kissed down his jaw, his neck, his chest, and finally, his cock. I wrapped my hands around it, and pleasured him, slowly sucking on his hard cock. He groaned and pulled on my hair. "Oh, Clare!"

We couldn't take it any longer. I put my arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pushed my back against the wall of the shower, the water pounding on his back. "Make love to me," I whispered in his ear, lightly nibbling on his earlobe.

"Happily," He said.

He pushed in, and this time I felt no pain. Only deep heat and pleasure. I moved my hips with his, and we moved slowly, deeply. He moved his hand down and massaged my clit. "Ohhhhhhhh." I moaned. "ELI, harder!"

"YES, Clare, yes!" I felt like my abdomen was on fire, and the energy built up and I screamed as my orgasm overtook my whole body, my senses. Eli's body shook with pleasure, and he pulled out.

With Eli still holding me in his arms, he sank down to the floor of the bathtub. He gasped for air, his eyes closed. I rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

"This was the best shower ever." I said. He grinned and nodded.


End file.
